Voskita
Voskita is a town located in the Towny Beta World. It was created on 5/15/2014. It is owned by Owengpowell14, irl name Owen Powell. Voskita is intended to be a free town, and has barley any rules. But, Voskita staff has the right to give and take away your plot and can ask you to change your house, although those two scenarios rarley happen. Voskita staff also is free to kick and invite anyone to Voskita. History Voskita was created on 5/15/2014 by Owengpowell14 after he bought 1,000,000 meebles for $30.00. He rp'd to a couple locations until he found the one he liked, in a plains biome. He cleared plots and built there, until 5/21/2014, when he did /t unclaim all, because of a problem with the plots. Owen was just thinking the site would sit like an abandon town and unkowing of the fact it would make all the plots reset. After the initial shock wore off, Owen rp'd a couple of more times until he found another plains biome, which he found a great location for Voskita. He built up spawn, a museum, and houses as the town grew and reached a metropolis very quickly. On 8/5/2014 and 8/6/2014, Voskita suffered 2 griefing attacks, both presumably unrelated. The first one was on a 1 plot brebuilt and the 2nd on a 2 plot prebuilt direclty north of it. The 1 plot was purposly griefed, same with the 2nd. But, the next day the 2nd was caught on fire accidently by a TNT incident. The 1st prebuilt was restored and the 2nd was taken down and a new house was built in it's place Fun Facts *Voskita is home to the tallest buildings in MeepCraft, the Voskita Town Hall and Voskita Emporium at 254 meters from base to top (833 1/3 feet). *Voskita is the first town to have a wiki page. *Voskita has more skyscrapers than any other town. *Voskita was called SouthPark for a period of time, and a 5- plot South Park pixel art featuring Cartman, Stad, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, and the show's sign was proposed at the time. *Voskita is built over Lake Voskita, so if you dig down 1-2 blocks under most builds, you'll find water. *The Voskita Metro contains the towns of LOL and New Trinity and formaly had the town of Merica. *The oldest build in Voskita is the Voskita Spawn Tower (but it was renovated after completion). *Voskita is a member of the We <3 Fuzzlr nation, the largest nation in Meep. *Voskita was almost named HairyMang, after a proposed chain of stors around Meep which the Headquarters would be located in Voskita. *Voskita was started being planned around March 2014. *Voskita's namesake comes from Owen Powell's fantasy city of Voskita he's had since a very young age. *Voskita's builds were mainly built in the Flows HD texture back. Landmarks *Voskita Spawn Tower- A skyscraper in the middle of Voskita, home to spawn. The Spawn Tower reaches the build limit hight of 255 blocks above the void, making it one of Meepcraft's tallest buildings. The spawn tower houses enchatment, item fixing, crafting, and brewing stations, and a nether portal. *Freedom Square Right as you exit the spawn tower, you spot the beautiful, flowing quartz fountain and lovley, colorfull flowers of Freedom Square. This landmark, sometimes known as "The Central Park of Voskita", is located in the middle of town and is a convientent walk from everything *Voskita Town Hall A grand tower structure across from the spawn tower, the town hall is the headquarters of Voskita. It houses, offices, storge, conference rooms, and more! *Voskita Farms A tree farm in Voskita, run by owengpowell14. It's one of Meep's largest. *Jungle Fortress A magnificant structure unlike anything else in Towny made of jungle trees! *Taiga Fortress A winter wonderland located in the middle of Voskita, made up of spruce trees! *Voskita Musuem A modern museum full of knowlage and interactive exibts. It has Voskita scuba diving (in Lake Voskita) Voskita Parkour, an original Voskita block, a remaining block from the griefing attack, some heads, and other great things to see and do! *MeepCraft Courthouse The capital of all Meep law! *Voskita Tower A multipurpose tower that glorifies contrast in it's design!